Cecillia Adelina Beck
Cecillia Adelina Beck is the second child and only daughter of Ludwig Be ck and his wife Amelia. She is a singer, and often performs at the local tavern, the Fox and Hound. However, she has been known to venture out of the Fox and Hound from time to time to sing at more high class places. She is of a neutral standing on politics. While she does agree with a majority of the ideals of the National Socialists, she is bitter because of her father and because of the attempted extinction of the Jewish people. History Cecillia Adelina Beck was born on September 22, 1923 to General Ludwig August Theodor Beck and his wife Amelia Louise Beck. As the second child of a well established family, Cecillia longed for nothing in her life. She was given everything she could desire, and was tutored privately, in her home, instead of attending school as most children did. Not only was she educated in her studies, but also in several of the far more artistic subjects, such as ballet, piano, and singing. Not only did she prove to be very intelligent, as much as her older brother Theodor, but she also proved to be talented, with a lovely singing voice and a knack for ballet. Cecillia worshipped her father, and often was found around him more often than her mother. Though she was close with her mother, she was often found attending functions and balls with her father far before she was of age. She was a natural charmer, a minx of sorts, with her natural good looks and sweet, charming voice, and was often well liked among her father’s friends. Despite the fact that she was liked by many, Cecillia never had any desire to marry, though she was a powerful bargaining tool due to her high rank in society and her intelligence. Her father, out of love, did not force her to marry. At the age of fifteen, Germany was on the brink of a war. Fearing for his daughter’s safety, General Beck sent his wife, son, and daughter to France to keep them safe. There, Cecillia fit right into society, with the grace and elegance that she had learned in early society. And, after a year or so, she even put her early tutoring to use, and began singing in local bars, making a name for herself. She was well liked by the public, for several years. But that was until her family’s worst fears came true. Germany invaded France when Cecillia was seventeen. The young star quickly dropped out of the spotlight, her father refusing to allow her to perform for Hitler’s loyal troops. After a while, however, Cecillia began to miss the limelight. She began singing again, without her father’s knowledge, with a comeback bigger than most others of her time Personality Cecillia can only be described as a minx. Being a natural charmer she uses it to it’s full potential. Whether it be playing the innocent damsel or an enchantress she makes sure that the very pores of her body it oozing it. Craving for attention and excitement she loves to stir things up, some examples including stoking fire to rumors and her favorite, leading men on. Being very much like her father there is always a smile or smirk on her face that suggest she knows something that you don’t. She can be sly, coy, and clever, only giving a hint of her mischievous mind that is was plotting. If you get to know her, you'll find a nice girl in Cecillia. Indeed, she is not the bitch she seems to be all the time. Yes, she is blunt. She'll tell you what she thinks without showing any kind of tact and all, friend or not. She'll be blunt, and sometimes she will seem bitchy because of it, too. But that is just how she is. She's not the kind to shut up just to seem nice. If you annoy her, be sure she'll tell you! If you are her friend, she will love to make you laugh. She won’t go as far as to seem stupid in public, because she's not one of those ridiculous person, but she will be a fool. She will be there to ear you whine about stuff and she'll try to comfort you if something goes wrong, but due to her bluntness and lack of tact, she probably wouldn't be much help. Not like she doesn't try, though. However, her bluntness can take a back seat when it comes to a situation where she needs to observe. This is one of the things that makes her so good at what she does. When it comes to a situation where all her intelligence is needed to focus on one thing, she can. While most people would make wild accusations of guilt or innocence, what people thought or felt, Cecillia sits back and allows people just enough rope to hang themselves, all the while never revealing what she’s doing. Cecillia has a sharp whit and a smart mind. She’s extremely intelligent and will use it to her advantage. She is almost never at a loss for words, and has a brash tongue that can sting. She’s a good liar and a good actress, and is often well known as the girl with the perfect poker face. She can control all of her body’s reactions very well when she lies, having become so comfortable with it that her pupils don’t dilate and her pulse doesn’t speed up. And, she has a mannerism of speaking that can lead you down the path to hell and you’d think she’s taking you to heaven in a hand basket of silk. When angry Cecillia doesn’t care who is around to see her. Her tongue is made of venom and fire with matching eyes. She’ll take vengeances whether it be humiliating someone or completely tearing them to bits with words, and without a second thought. Seeing this side of her isn’t very pleasant and should be avoid at any cost. Unfortunately this leaves her with quite a few enemies, mostly woman. But she could care less. Why let others ruin her fun?